


Our Cinderella Story

by KittiesWiseTagz



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU Cinderella story, Dipper and Mabel's parents are dead, F/M, Gideon still has got crush on Mabel, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, M/M, Original Character(s), Prince Tad, Slow Updates, Stanford and Stanley aren't Pines, prince bill, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiesWiseTagz/pseuds/KittiesWiseTagz
Summary: Basically Dipper and Mabel are Cinderella.[ON HOLD]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be around 3 to 5 chapters. I know it's really short but it's review after all. Hope you like it!  
> I think of starting writing next chapter tomorrow and maybe it'll be done Sunday or Monday.

_Once upon a time there was Kingdom named Gravity Falls. The Kingdom was ruled by brave King and beautiful and wise Queen. Soon the Queen gave birth to twins. One of them was like copy of his mother! He has golden hair and golden eyes, he looked like he wasn't human but some golden statue. He was named Bill because it was believed that Bill was the name it means Sun or Gold from the old times.The other twin was the opposite he was copy of his father. His dark hair and black eyes were so dark that you could lose in that darkness. He, like his brother, was named Tad because Tad means Night, Dark or something else. Nobody was really sure what that name means but they knew it was connected with his looks. Unfortunately Bill and Tad's mother died when they were born and more unfortunately was when their father died when they were six. From then on their father's best friends and his best guardians Stanley and Stanford were the new kings and they took care of Bill and Tad._

_Let's move on, on one of the countries in the Kingdom, where after two years, another pair of twins were born.The boy has got curly brown hair and chocolate eyes so was the sister too. Their names were Mason and Mabel Pines. Mason has birthmark on his forehead. His sister started to call him Dipper because of the birthmark. Poor family and on top of it young twins lost their parents. Bud Gleeful took care of the twins only to make his name bigger. He and his son Gideon make everything harder for the twins. They have to clean the mansion, cook dinner and they have to sleep on the cold floor. Dipper wore torn jeans and torn t-shirt. Mabel on other hand wore simple dress. Twins grew older. Now they're 16. Mabel's hair now is straight and long and Dipper's is curlier than before. Now our "gentleman" has crush on Mabel. Oh, how he hates Dipper, because he was always around Mabel and never leaves her alone. And because of that Dipper does most of the work. But Mabel never will leave her brother do most of the work. Mabel and Dipper are well known by the town with kind hearts and they always help someone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it earlier than expected! Just this popped in my head. The chapters will be 5 or more . Plus there is Bill's POV.

Stanford and Stanley raised Bill and Tad like their own sons. They taught them what is needed for one king. Even Bill and Tad respected them for real fathers. When the twins were eight Stanley teach them how to defend yourself and how to fight. On other hand Stanford teach them the history of the kingdom and everything about the knowledge. The princes grew older. On age of ten they could speak French, Italian and Spanish perfectly plus they knew some of the old languages.

Sometime later Bill started going out the castle and he always went back in bruises or wounded. He has never missed a chance to get hurt. What about Tad? He was always in the royal library, reading book after book. He has never understand his brother. Why Bill was so egoistic sometimes? Or why he likes pain? Or why he always do something to cause problems in the Kingdom? Tad doesn't understands his brother and he doesn't want to. He prefer to read books not to clean after his brother's mess. Now let's speed up the time! Soon or after 3 months will be Bill and Tad's 18th birthday. King Stanford and King Stanley plan on their 18th birthday a ball where everyone in the Kingdom are invited. Everything has to be perfect because that is really special ball. On that ball each twin have to decide who would be their partner or in other word their Queen. Stanley and Stanford wouldn't mind if Bill or Tad fell in love with a boy, because they believed that the true love can be found in everything.

Bill's POV:

_I woke up earlier today, it's not everyday to raise with the sun, so i got up and then go to take a shower. After that i got dressed in my usual yellow t-shirt with one eye on it and my black trousers and then i opened the door and go downstairs. And so now i'm in the kitchen making breakfast because i don't want to wake up someone only to make me breakfast. Once Father said if i want something now i have to do it myself not to worry others with my problems or something like that. I don't remember it because i was little when Father told me that. I can hear kitchens door opens and Tad walks in._

_"Good morning, Bill. It's unusual to see you up so early."_

_"Morning, Tad. You know, I just woke up and i didn't want to go back to sleep."_

_"Sometimes things like this are happening."_

_"Yeah. I will prepare your food just sit down and read book."_

_"Thanks, Bill!"_

After this little conversation there was only silence until Tad spoke:

_"Are you nervous about the ball, Bill?"_

_"Who won't be! We need to fall in love with someone and get married after that! And only for one night!"_

_"It sounds like some kind of fairy tale."_

_"Right? I can't believe it! And what if we fall for someone younger than us?"_

_"Father Stanley and Father Stanford said no matter what age is the person you'll get married."_

_"So basically if we fall with younger he or she has to marry me or you even if the person is 12."_

_"Yes, that is what they said."_

_"I can't believe it!"_

_"Neither i can!"_

_"Hey, Bill do you want to go into the country around here?"_

_"Sure. I don't have anything to do today so why not."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think of posting new chapter everyday.i will try my best for this work! Hope you like the chapter.

_Bill's POV:_

_Around two hours later me and Tad were done with dressing. We needs to be disguised because everyone will be watching us. Tad wears clothes from the last century. I'm wearing what i wear everyday my yellow T-shirt and black trousers but this time I've got sunglasses ._

_"Everyone will recognize you, Bill."_

_"Shut up! With these clothes they will recognize you too!"_

_"Ha ha! Really ,,funny''. Will you stop laughing on the old clothes, Bill?"_

_"Never! Let's hurry 'cuz if they wake up... what we will tell them?"_

_"Who will wake up?"_

_"Father Stanford you are awake!"_

_"I'm awake too!"_

_"Told ya to hurry up!"_

_"Bill, it's not time for arguments! Let's tell them where are we going."_

_"That's right! Tell us!" said Father Stanley._

_"We wanted to go in that country around."_

_"In the country!?!?" said our Fathers in one tone._

_"We will let you go on one condition."_

_"What is it?" me and Tad said._

_"You have four hours in that country." said Father Stanley_

_"Because we need to plan your ball but we don't planning it without you."_

_"So we can do whatever we want in the country for four hours?"_

_"Not everything, Bill. You shouldn't make a mess when we are outside."_

_"Okay!"_

_"Let's go!"_

_"Bye Father Stanford and Father Stanley."_

_"Goodbye to you too. Be careful!"_

_"We will!"_

_So we headed for that town or country and we finally are there. From there to the castle are 15 minutes and we will waste only 30 minutes if  we count the back way. We are walking around the country. We are seeing different things and buy something that we like. We decided to go shopping for new clothes so now we are in that store. And that's where our two hours go and then for one hour we were in different shops and we are now on our way back. Suddenly someone bumped in me..._

_Dipper's POV:_

_Today was perfect day till someone ruined it. So I woke up and rise with the sun like everyday. I got up and then woke Mabel up. She lazily opened her eyes and said:_

_"Good morning bro-bro."_

_"Morning, Mabes."_

_So we dressed and hurried to start with our tasks. The only thing i'm thankful to Bud Gleeful is that he didn't separated us._

_"Hey, Dip what do you want to do after we finish our tasks?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe sit outside and read Harry Potter."_

_"If that is your plan then I'm gonna read Cinderella."_

_"You read that book thousands of times! You love fairy tales don't you?"_

_"Yep Dip-Dop."_

_So we finished our tasks and started reading till certain person didn't come and said:_

_"Pines twins we are going on shopping with dad and you are coming to carry the bags. Oh, wait dearest Mabel you won't carry any bags. Your brother only."_

_"I'm not gonna leave everything_ _to Dipper! Not in my change, Gideon!"_

_Everyone know that Gideon's ego is bigger than his feelings so he left her do what she want._

_So now we are heading back to our "home''. Gideon pushed me aside and i bumped into someone. When I saw in whom I bumped in, I froze for a second. IT IS PRINCE BILL! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!_

_"Oh, Dipper are you okay?" Mabel come and helped me to stand up._

_On other hand Prince Tad helped Prince Bill to stand._

_"_   _I_ _'m really sorry, your Highness!"_

_"Don't be! It's not your fault."_

_"Yeah, it isn't. I saw everything. Gideon Gleeful pushed you so it is basically his fault. He needs to apologize." said Prince Tad_

_Now everyone are staring at us. Gideon walked there and apologized. Before we turned to go home Prince Bill shouted:_

_"Gleeful don't do anything like that again, understand?"_

_"I w-wont y-y-your H-Highness!"_

_When I saw Prince Bill in me appear strange feeling. What was and what is now that feeling inside of me? I will ask Mabel when we go home._

_Bill's POV:_

_After i shouted to that Gleeful kid we headed to the castle. On the way I said:_

_"So there are another twins, huh?"_

_"I didn't expected it either."_

_"I hope to see them again."_

_"You know that we will see them again on the ball."_

_"Yeah but what if we can't recognize them?"_

_"Don't worry. Some way or another we will see them!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"So Dipper, huh." I said almost whispering._

_"Did you say something."_

_"No, Tad I didn't."_

_And we arrived and go on planning our birthday party._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Dipper's POV:_

_After this little incident I talked with Mabel._

_"Bro-bro you're totally in love!"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yes I am. You have butterflies in the stomach and now you are thinking about him, don't you?"_

_"So I'm really in love! But I will end up with broken heart. Where is seen or heard prince to fall in love with a servant?"_

_"Cheer up bro! You don't know what might happen."_

_"The chance is low, Mabel."_

_"Oh come on Dip! Cheer up! You know that the two of us might end up with broken hearts!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm in love with Prince Tad. When you look into his eyes that darkness is so beautiful. Because in that darkness is seen kindness."_

_"So twins are in love with Royal Twins. It's kind of funny when you're saying that."_

_"Bro just look on the bright side of the things sometimes."_

_"Okay I will."_

_"Yay!" Mabel ran and hugged me._

_Bill's Pov:_

_Now our birthday party is planned. When I got at our room i saw Tad sighting:_

_"You... for the twin girl... don't you?"_

_"And what? You are in love with the boy. You are as clueless as I  am, Bill."_

_"Twins fell for twins... It sounds like something impossible."_

_"She was beautiful and her eyes are full of kindness and...and...and!"_

_"We know that we will meet them at the ball!"_

_"Yeah. I can't wait for our 18th birthday!"_

_"Me, too! How I want to see Dipper!"_

_"So that's what you said on our way back. You said his name!"_

_"Yea."_

_"I'm really sorry, your Highnesses."_

_"What is it, Lulu?"_

_"The dinner is ready."_

_"Today we will pass."_

_"But prince Tad, king Stanford and king Stanley want to talk to you."_

_"Okay then, please tell them, we will be there after five minutes."_

_Lulu bowed and then left._

_Now we are at the dinning table._

_"So did you saw something interesting in the town?"_

_"Yeah, Father Stanley and Father Stanford did you know that in the Kingdom are another twins?"_

_"That's rarely!"_

_"Stanley you will choke if you talk with full mouth."_

_"Shut up."_

_"If you're saying that, you've had seen them."_

_"Yes, we saw them."_

_"And we can't wait to see them again."_

_"If Bill is saying that... Tell me that i'm right. Are you in love with them?"_

_"Yes, we are."_

_"So what are they? I know you saw them just before hours but you've gotta saw something in them."_

_"Each twin says what likes in his love, okay?"Father Stanford said._

_"Okay."_

_"So I'm first, huh. He bumped in me when we were at our way to home. He froze for a moment when he realized in who he has bumped in. After that his sister helped him to stand up and he apologized but i told him that it wasn't his fault. "_

_"Yeah it was Gideon Gleeful's fault. He pushed him. I saw everything."_

_"So after that Gleeful apologized and when they headed theirs way back i shouted to Gleeful never to do that again. But that boy's, Dipper's eyes were so beautiful, chocolate brown and so innocent. And his hair was really curly."_

_"So you fell for his looks."_

_"He looked really intelligent even he was carrying some of the tomes of Harry Potter."_

_"Okay, now is Tad's story time."_

_"So she helped her brother to stand up. Her eyes met with mine. In her eyes i saw kindness, happiness and she was beautiful."_

_"From your stories i can't wait to see them."_

_"Me,too. Don't forget me Ford!"_

_We laughed and after that we headed to the beds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Kingdom is rare to be born twins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post for a quite long time! I has school and stuff and after school lessons. And like i'm saying: Hope you enjoy it.

Let's speed up the time again. Tad and Bill couldn't go out of the castle for these three months. But for now we will see what happened after two not three months.

Nothing was ready, everything was a mess. And on top of it Bill causes more problems than before. Bill is like a child waiting for its Christmas present.

_Tad's POV:_

_If Bill  continues what he does we won't have birthday party and we won't see them again!_

_"Bill we need to talk." I said._

_"What is it Tad?"_

_"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" I shouted._

_"Hey, What have i done to make you shout like that?"_

_"So you really don't know. Can't you understand that! If you continue causing problems we won't be able to see them."_

_"Why?"_

_I looked at him and face palmed._

_"Oh, because i'm causing problems. The ball won't consists."_

_"Will you continue to cause problems?"_

_"No, I won't!"_

_"That's good. Do you want to help with the preparation?"_

_"Hell, yes! I'm bored of everything!"_

_Now we are cleaning the library and after that we need to decorate the ballroom. The ball room is bigger than three football stadiums. It is all month work._

_We cleaned the library. Now is dinner time. After we went to the town (or country) we are having family dinner everyday._

_"How was your day?" Father Stanford asked._

_"It was great! I talked with Bill and he said that he won't cause any problems anymore. Even we are decorating the ballroom! It will take around month though."_

_"I'm surprised!" laughed Father Stanley._

_"You think to decorate the ballroom? The whole thing? All alone?"_

_"That is the least thing I can do after causing so much problems."Bill said._

_"That is unusual."_

_"Yeah."I said._

_"So what do you think to do if you finish the decorating earlier?" Asked Father Stanford._

_"Don't know."I said._

_"What about you, Bill?"_

_"Neither me."_

_"OK! Let's go to beds and sleep well. And you two don't oversleep!" Said Father Stanford._

_"Because you have work to do." Added Father Stanley._

_"Good night!" Both, me and Bill said._

_"Good night, to you too!"_

_Mabel's POV:_

_It is sign from the fate that we met Prince Tad, oh how i love him and Prince Bill. Dipper is in love with him. I couldn't believe when Dipper started to explain what he felt when he met him. So after that we got ,,home'' and secretly we was making our clothes for the ball. Secretly because Gideon would always do something to our clothes. You know like make them dirty or even burn them! After two months almost everything is done. I can't wait finishing my dress. Dipper is making suit for himself. It isn't fair he wants its design to be a secret. Now is night time and Dipper is reading something._

_"What'cha reading, Bro-bro?"_

_"You know, Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone."_

_"The book that you bought when we met them."_

_"Yes."_

_"What have you done that you didn't read it before?"_

_"Reading other books."_

_"OK. Goodnight Dipper!"_

_"Night, Mabes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually Gideon promised that Dipper and Mabel can go to the ball.


	6. Author's note

I'M SO SORRY! I didn't updated! My laptop broke and now it is repairing and my phone is REALLY SLOW i can read but I can't write because if i do it will 1.stop 2.restart(maybe it might shut down) so it is impossible! I'm really sorry! When i get my laptop back i'm gonna write immediately i promise! I'm really sorry again! Now i'm writing from my friend's computer and soon i've gotta go! I so sorry! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

The last one month went peaceful for the kingdom. You don't know how much excited are everyone. 

"Hey, Is everything on its place?" King Stanley shouted.

"Yes, your Majesty!" the servants said and bowed.

"Stanley, why do you worry that much? Everything is OK, wait it is not OK it is Perfect!"

"I know Ford! Just i want to be sure."

And the time passed by the speed of light. Stanley and Stanford checking everything again and our beloved princes Bill and Tad needed their costumes for the ball.

So the night came and the ballroom is full of people but nobody grabbed Bill and Tad's attention. They are waiting to see them every moment. And the guests presents one after another. 

"Your Majesties, my name is Bud Gleeful and this is my son Gideon Gleeful." the both Gleeful bowed and before they go Bill's voice stopped them

"Where are the twins that live under your wing."

"They refused to go your Majesty. I tried to make them rethink but they didn't want to listen!" Gideon said.

"Ah, I understand! You can go now." said Bill trying to hold his anger back.' _Liar! What have you done Gleeful! If they don't come you won't be able to see tomorrow!_ '

"Bill, get a hold of yourself!" Tad whispered when he saw Bill holding, no trying to hold his anger.

* * *

 

Gleeful's Mansion- one hour before the ball

* * *

 

When the has come Gideon ruptured Dipper and  Mabel's clothes.

"Oh Mabel, dear you won't wear such a ridiculous dress. I bought you this beautiful dress."Gideon showed her a blue dress which is in tone with his tux.

"OK but what about Dipper? Why did you do that?"

 "Dear, did you really though i was going to let him go to the ball? So now get the dress and put it on you and lets go to the ball."

"I'm not going to the ball without Dipper! You go alone." Mabel shouted

"Why you can't understand that brother of yours is useless! Just cut it out already! You can be so much more without him! Do whatever you like!" And after that Gideon and Bud went to the ball and left the twins alone.

"I can't believe it! He promised that we are going to the ball and in the end, he lied!" Mabel said. In her voice Dipper could hear anger, disappoint and sadness.

"I expected that. We won't be able to see the p-people whose we f-fell for! That i-is not a b-big deal." and Dipper started crying. Mabel knew she has to stay strong but she couldn't stop her tears anymore.

The twins are crying and suddenly a white light flashed. The two of them turned their heads to where the light came and they saw something that they didn't though it existed.

"So you are the Pines twins, Dipper and Mabel, right?"Dipper and Mabel nodded"My name is Pacifica and I'm your fairy godmother."said the fairy. She was human sized with beautiful pair of fairy wings, with blond hair and Dipper swears it is dyed, Her fairy dress is full of diamonds, her shoes are covered with gems and the things that caught their eyes were her earrings and hairpin in the shape of lama."Now tell me what's the problem?"

"So today is the ball where prince Tad and prince Bill are going to pick their brides and Gideon promised that we are going to come as well but in the end he lied and see what he had done to our clothes!" Mabel pointed the torn clothes. The only things that were still untouched were the blue Pinetree and the Shooting Star."The Pinetree was for the Dipper's costume and the Shooting Star for mine."

"Do you want to go to the ball?" asked the fairy

"Of course!" Mabel and Dipper immediately answered

"Then close your eyes."

Mabel and Dipper did what they were told.

"You can open them."

They did that too. Dipper is wearing white costume with blue Pinetree on the back of it. His hair is combed and his birthmark can be seen but he don't care. And on top of everything he has glass shoes with carved in them Pinetrees. Mabel is wearing pink dress with gems forming a Shooting Star. Her hair is combed. Her earrings are stars and her necklace is a Shooting Star. She has glass shoes, too but in hers are craved Shooting Stars.

"Now you are ready for the ball. The limousine is waiting." Pacifica points a black limousine."And remember, my magic is active till midnight. Not a minute more. Don't forget."

"We won't! Thank you, Pacifica!" said Mabel before going into the car. They drove away. And soon were in fron of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I've done it. Pacifica is good.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill was going to do something to Gideon, Tad stopped him. They sat and had a drink. After around half an hour the music started. Everyone are dancing minus Bill and Tad. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked the new guests that just right now came inside. Everyone could tell that they are twins. They went over to Bill and Tad, bowed and introduced themselves.

"My name is Dipper Pines, your Highnesses."

"And I'm Mabel Pines, Dipper's twin sister."

"It is pleasure to meet you."said Tad and went over to Mabel."Mabel Pines, will you mind dancing with me?"

Mabel couldn't say anything. She couldn't believe.

"R-r-really you are asking me to dance. Of course your Highness." she smiled and took Tad's hand.

"Like our siblings, why don't we dance, too Pinetree?"Bill said with wide grin when the younger boy blushed.

"I don't have a choice, right."Dipper said laughing after Bill grabbed his hand and moved them in the middle of the ballroom and Bill laughed, too after his comment.

"You're so cute when you laugh. Did ya know that?" Bill asked.

"I'm not cute!"Dipper said with blush on his face.

"~ _Oh, don't be like that!_ "said the prince teasingly.

They both laughed. On other hand Gideon was watching Tad and Mabel dance and telling each other their personality. He was jealous so much.

' _How could Mabel, my Goddess to dance with him. No, more important is how she came here. They will see when we get home, they will see!'_

After around two hours dancing Bill, Tad, Dipper and Mabel went over one table and sat. Everything was quiet until Bill spoke.

"So what happened before you came? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is really short! I'm sorry. I will update every Saturday. And the next chapter will be longer I promise. Plus if i'm late next Saturday i'm sorry. I won't use any technologies till next week. Why? Because my parents said that my grades needs to increase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said it is longer than the last one but it is still short. I'm sorry i haven't posted anything in a long time. I had a lots of problems like exams, family issues, i needed to buy new laptop. And now i had time. I will only say that i've wrote it right now and I'm really sorry for the the long 'break' i had.

Dipper and Mabel told them eveything. From their miserable life in the Gleeful mansion to the Fairy Pacifica and the ball. The Princes told the twins about their life too.  About King Stanley and King Stanford, about the castle, about the kinds of people in the castle and etc.

 

"Soon you'll need to head back, so will you give us one last dance?"Tad and Bill said in sync.

"Of course!" Said Mabel immediatelly. 

"I still have no choice don't I?" Said Dipper teasingly.

"Of course, honey" Bill answered and spinned them, again, in the center of the ballrom.

 

The last dance went really fast. The four lovebirds wanted it to last forever.

At the end of the dance Bill grabbed Dipper's chin and started to close the space between their lips. One more second, one more millimeter till they kiss but the bell rang 12 o'clock. Dipper panicked and shoved Bill and started running.

He met Mabel outside. They were lucky that the limousine was still here. The did not wasted any time! They went in it and it drove them safe at their 'home'.

 

When Gideon came back he was more than just angry.

"What were you two doing at the party!!" Gideon shouted. "Mabel if you think you'll ever see your brother or that idiotic prince, this won't be happening anytime soon! Lock her in the most luxurious room in the mansion!" The bodyguards did what they were told. "And for you,"he turned towards Dipper"you are going to rotten in the dungeon! Haven't you heard me idiots take him to the dungeon!" The bodyguard did again what they were told.

 

The castle, 10:00 pm.

 

"They came to the ball,right?" Asked King Stanley.

"Of course! Little late but they came ater all." Said Bill.

"That is great to hear." King Stanford said.

"Actually we haven't head their names yet."

"I was going to forget their names Father Stanley." Said Tad.

"Their names are Dipper and Mabel Pines."

"Hmm, I'm sure I've heard their family name but I can't remember. Any ideas Stanley?"

"No but like you i'm sure i've heard it before."

"Really you've heard it?" Bill said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe!"

"We will see. Maybe we will remember something." Said king Stanfod.

"OK! So as the tradition says you aregoing to ask them to marry you after one month." Said king Stanley.

"We understand."

"Good. Then, Goodnight!"

"Have nice dreams, kids!"

"Goodnight!"

"Night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Because i'm kind, i will let you have two more days together. But remember till... Wednesday. Oh, yeah i almost forgot you will be able to send each other messeges but before i deliver it, i'm going to read it. And have fun!" Gideon laughed and left the two alone.

"Kind? Kind! You will be kind when pigs start flying!" Mabel shouted after him. "Dip-dop is that enough?" She whispered.

"Yep, now he won't find our talk suspicious."

"Are you sure? I mean this is G-I-D-E-O-N."

"Yeah but he knows that you surely will shout at him after doing that and if you hadn't he would come and listen what is behind your silence." Dipper explaned.

"Now what i think of it you are right. But after all how are we gonna communicate?" Mabel asked.

"You heard him it would be through messeges..." Dipper was cut off by his sister.

"Really messeges like that 'Dips let meet at 5 pm at the secret tunnel under the mansion.' and i'm sure he will be able to read it, remember?"

"Mabel you didn't let me finish! I was saying that we could use messeges which are coded. Remember the code we invented before two years?" Dipper asked.

"Atbash? Yeah what about it-...oh now i got it. Sorry Dip."

"No problem, Mabes. You can write normal messeges like 'I'm okay! What about you? Is in the dungeon cold? I can make you sweater. What will you say?' or 'Dipper how are you doing...' . Normal things that you will write me like i'm in the prison. And i will write you normally. But on the back of the paper we will write the real messages with invisible ink in Atbash for every way."

"That is genious idea Dips." Mabel laughed and hit Dipper's arm. "Now let's go search for the exit of the tunnels."

"Okay!" Dipper said and they went to the wall and in the next moment they were nowhere to be found in the mansion.

* * *

"That's called a good fall."

"Mabel that is ridiculous." Dipper laughed.

"So from where to start?"

"I don't know." Dipper said. "We are here so...maybe from here." he said pointing at the map's left corner.

"Okay! Let's not waste any time!" Maabel said full of enegy and started running.

"Mabel, wait! Remember the last time you ran off on your own and you got lost." Dipper said running to her with the map in his hand.

 

"Mabel, STOP! You can bump into something or someone if you continue running!"

"Dipper you worry too much. Beside this is abadoned, there is no way to bump into someo-" and she bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry miss! My sister don't know when to stop." Dipper said holding his arm for the woman on the floor.

She took it and with smile said:

"Don't worry. I'm glad neighter of you got hurt in there. And why the two of you are here. Don't you know this place is pretty dangerous? And what about your parents they had to be worried" Asked the woman worriedly.

"We know how dangerous is this place..." Mabel started.

"...And for our parents they died before sixteen years and our 'family' won't be pretty much worried." Dipper ended.

"Oh poor kids! Oh, how rude of my side! I haven't introduced myself, yet! My name is Lulu." Lulu smiled.

"My name is Mabel Pines and this is my twin brother Dipper Pines!" Mabel said.

"It's pleasure to meet you Lulu." Dipper smiled at her and they shook hands.

 "For me, too" said Lulu.

They spend their remaining time talking with Lulu. The trio started to know more about each other. Yeah it strange to talk to a woman you met in an abadoned tunnel and the twins needed to talk to someone else about their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who to know there are secret tunnels under the mansion *cought* not me!


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the twins started to come and talk to Lulu every day. But they only talked about the twins' problems and never bothered to ask Lulu something about her. She always wore a hoodie to hide her face and she was mysterious. Dipper wanted to ask her a lot of things.

"Lulu, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"What do you two want to know?" Lulu said with smile.

"Hmm...Where do you work? Do you have kids? What are their names?" Mabel started excited.

"I work in the castle-"Lulu was interrupted by Mabel.

"You work there! I can't believe!"

"Mabel it's rude to interrupt other people! Please Lulu continue!"

"Don't worry Dipper, she got excited. And for the other questions... I do have kids. But their names are secret!" She said 'secret' with finger on her mouth.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

Lulu gave them a sad-kind smile.

"Because they think i'm... dead. They live in the castle, too. I was their babysitter. I really want them to know that i'm alive and to be by their side... but i can't." she said with so much sorrow in her voice.

"This is so sad, Lulu." he put a hand on her shoulder. "You know that if you talk with someone for your problems it will make you feel better." Dipper smiled. "You can tell us whatever you want. Just see Mabel and I. We talked for our problems with you and we are better now. You can trust us. The secrets are called secrets for a reason. If you tell us the secret will die with us! Right, Mabel?" Dipper turned to Mabel.

"Of course! We know a lot of secrets and we never said any of them!" Mabel said happily. "Oh, I almost forgot! I have something for you, Lulu." she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a red sweater with a golden butterfly on it.

"It is beautiful!" Lulu said looking at it. "From where did you get it?" ' _It must be expensive_ ' she thought.

"I made it myself." She was overjoying at the moment. " I only do sweaters for my family and friends." she was smiling warmly.

"I appreciate it. Thank you!" Lulu hugged Mabel. "I trust you two enough to tell you my secret. But you need to promise me to not freak out, understand?" she said seriously.

The twins nodded. Lulu brought her hands to her hoodie and she got it off, revealing a beautiful woman. Her eyes were golden and somehow they were sparkling. Her golden locks were reaching her feet. There was no mistake who it was! The girl who captured the merciless King's heart! The woman who changed him! The woman with no ending knowledge! No one knew her name but she was a great ruler! Queen Cipher! ~~~~

* * *

 "Well, hello fellas." With dark smirk a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head, said. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes.

"Hello Boss you wanted to talk to us." Said a tall, strong-looking man. He has long brown hair, a slightly darker long mustache and a brown beard. His eyes look white and empty. Above his eyes, he has a red scar on top of his forehead and a turquoise colored head band. His nose is sharp on the edge and has the shape of an arrow. When his mouth is open, you can notice a missing front tooth and big white teeth. His muscled body is covered with grey tattoos, with the most noticeable tattoo; a snake on his left arm and many more. He's wearing a orange T-Shirt and a white tank top underneath it.

"I wanted you to help me with one task. Will that be a problem, Ghost Eyes, Killbone?" he asked.

"Of course not, Gideon!" Killbone said. He is a large, muscular, dark-skinned man with black hair. He has a square head, a unibrow, small eyes with bags under them, a round nose, prominent lips, and a thin beard and mustache. He wears an orange prison uniform with ripped sleeves. The number "1100" is written on his prison uniform.

"Yeah! What it is?" Yelled Ghost Eyes.

"Just a little task. I want you only to cause a fire in the dungeon." Gideon said. His smirk even darker now.

"Wait... What! I mean Gideon, weren't miss Mabel's brother here. And if he die i don't know what might happen!" Ghost eyes was confused.

"Yeah, yeah." Lil' Gid rolled his eyes."He is the wall between Mabel and I. If he isn't here Mabel won't pretend that she doesn't like me. She is going to be really happy when her 'Bro-bro' isn't around. Because she'll be with _me_. Oh and i want to look like an accident, understand?" They both nodded.

"Everything for you!" Killbone shouted.

"Okay, then bye-bye fellas!" said Gideon and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find grammar errors please say!


End file.
